RE: shoujo manga with a screw loose
by Tatachima
Summary: kuroko is hurt and there's no one he could ask for help.until haizaki saw him one night and lend him a helping hand.now hes staying at haizaki's apartment for a week to heal himself.now what will happen if two person stayed at one house with different manners? "you two are like oil and water which mixed together,i wonder who will survive." "may contains scenes were edited,haikuro"
1. RE:heavy rains & the meeting

RE; Shoujo manga with a screw loose

(A/N: **EDITED, THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION IM SORRY I LOST MY ACCOUNT SORRY GOOD THING I LOST IT SORRY HONTOUNI SUMIMASEN)**

**I would like to make an apology to all of the readers of this story I'm sorry. **

***~*~*~*~*(SMWASL)*~*~*~*~***

"you're such a no-good son!" his father demanded at father's teeth is grinning from anger and his hand forming into fist".

Yuzuhiko stop it !" his mother tried to stop his father's endless bickering and throwing anything that is near on his father's hands.

"Don't stop me, kazumi! That stupid son of yours that you must stop! He's so useless and can't even help us!"

"Why are you saying such things like that to _your_son?"His mother protested at his short tempered father.

"What do you mean by _son?!_ I DON'T HAVE A SON WHO IS USELESS AND A FAILURE!"

"I'm sorry for disappointing you, mom, and dad-"

"Don't try to call me dad or I might kill you on my own house!" his father grabbed a vase which is on the table and was about to throw it at _his son_but his wife stopped it by blocking him.

"Yuzuhiko! Son, go your room upstairs .now! "Kazumi, his mother commanded while trying to get hold of his father. He immediately runs upstairs to his room. But before he could enter his room and locked he hears something from his father that trucked his heart like one thousand daggers from heaven was stabbed to him.

_"I wish you didn't become my son! I don't want you to be part of the kuroko family again!"_

...

He froze at what his father said to him. Like the whole world stopped for seconds, minutes, hour's .the shade of his blue eyes went blank like the light was hidden from him. The noise downstairs stopped for a while but then, he suddenly heard footsteps heading to him. He didn't know if it was his mother's or his father's. Since he did not looked back, he just rushed his walk and as he reached his room. Kuroko pushed the door on his room and closed it immediately; he locked the door and blocking it with his desk and chair. From the outside he can hear his father's endless curses to him and his mother who is begging to be listened. He sits silently at his bed and tears started to flow on his pale cheeks. He can't take it anymore...the cursing, scolding. It kills him. It kills him not outside, but in the inside.

"Am I a burden? Am I that useless? Am I, am I still important?"

_Obviously, you're a burden, nuisance son! Bet if you leave their lives they would be so much happy about it. They will become stress free. Just disappear already. That's the best thing to do. _

"I guess you're absolutely right" … Kuroko answered to himself. He doesn't know who's that talking, or in short, he doesn't care anymore whoever it was. (It was him talking to himself actually) he let himself sink on his bed as he pushed himself on his bed. Kuroko stared on the dark ceiling. Slowly, his cerulean eyes went heavy and let his conscious get carried and there he slept silently.

***~*~*~*~*(SMWASL)*~*~*~*~***

Baby blue eyes' flickered as the chill runs on the small bluenette's body. Kuroko got up and looked at the digital clock

It's already 12am. Kuroko knows that, at this hour his parents are sleeping peacefully on their rooms .he pulled the doorknob slowly as he carried his bag on his shoulder and slowly walked down to their living room. Kuroko checked first if there's anyone who's still up. There's nothing but the lights in the kitchen. Before he reached the doorknob there's a picture which caught his sight hanging on the hall. Their family picture when he was 10years old .being hold by his father and mother on each side with smiling. He smiled at the picture with his eyes shadowing by his hair .as tears fell on his cheeks he placed a folded letter and stocked it on the frame. He opened the door and cold strong wind passed on his face with chills running on his spines. Kuroko rushed outside and shut the door behind him tightly. He brushed both of his hands to make an alternative heat from the friction and paste it behind his neck to absorb temporary heat. Without his knowing the folded letter he placed was blown out on the frame and defenselessly laying on the floor.

"_Mom, Dad. Sorry if I made so much trouble on both of you for the past I'm not able to help both of you. I'm sorry if I was a burden son. That's why I decided to leave the house for awhile for you. Mom and dad, to be peaceful...I'm sorry and I love you. , dad_

_-tetsuya"_

***~*~*~*~*(SMWASL)*~*~*~*~***

It's already 4am. The blinding heavy rain is everywhere. Only the range light on the lamppost supports the street from the darkness of the hour. A certain raven haired male was walking lazily on the dark wet coat supports him from the heavy knew he must go home already or else he might got a cold.

"Damn... weather forecasts said that the rain for today won't be this heavy...but look at this rain."The raven haired guy, Haizaki Shougo, said before sneezing unintentionally. Good thing he was alone on the sidewalk or else he might get weird glances from the public... but he won't mind it anyway so what's the deal?

As the cold breeze of the air hit his face a sudden chill passed on him and he wrapped his arms onto his chest to surpass the ooh-so-cold rain he keep his track until something caught his eyes. A kid,_'wait a kid? In this time?_ ',. Is shivering to death, while standing in the sidewalk. The kid is wearing a light blue hood and a dark blue pants, he's also carrying a shoulder bag on his left. First haizaki didn't mind the kid at all. All he knows is he must go home already and cool himself already. He has no enough time to care on anything already. But when the mysterious personsnapped out and fell down unconsciously, something like a flick of alarm rushed on him, means; he must help that guy whoever he was. He quickly rushed at the kid's location and grabbed that person's arm for his head won't hit the lamppost. Haizaki positioned himself as he placed the latter on his lap .the raven haired ran a hand on the boy's forehead and there he quickly identified the kid who happens to be his former middle school team mate.

"K-kuroko, tetsuya?! How could It be- I mean, what are you doing in here?! "Haizaki exclaimed in shock. He didn't expect that, for all of the people in the world. It was tetsuya he found. He rushed his palms on the other's forehead and there he found out that kuroko is having a high fever.

"I'm not sure why you're here, but there's something is sure about and that is, you're burning to death! Tetsuya wake up! Hey!" he tried shaking the cyan haired but there's no respond was found. Haizaki looked at their surroundings if there's anyone he could ask for a help but absolutely, there's no one but the two of them. He looked back at kuroko who is now turning paler. Haizaki thought of something that won't leave kuroko in this cold rainy night but the more he tries to think the more his mind went blank.

"What should I do, what should I do? God I'm not a life saver or something! Dammit tetsuya wake up or die!" (Actually he's more like dying the more you shake him.)

"I guess there's no choice, I should take you home for a while .but tomorrow I'll pay you for this." He demanded before carrying the cyan haired piggyback head to his home.

***~*~*~*~*(SMWASL)*~*~*~*~***

As they've reached the apartment. Haizaki loudly opened the door by kicking .he has no choice anyway since he's carrying the teal haired along the way and the rain won't stop. he placed the teal haired on the couch and he quickly take off his wet t-shirt. asap He went to his room to fetch some spare of clothes and towel. he touched the other's forehead and he noticed that the latter's fever didn't decreased. he took out a sigh (_why am I doing this?)_ and went over on the fridge looking for food...and saw nothing .a face of disgrace appeared on him as he shut the fridge's door .'_I guess I must do a grocery tomorrow, or else I'll die in hunger.'_he looked at the cabinet on the kitchen and he saw some instant meals he could prepare.

Haizaki approached kuroko to undress him and change its clothes with the new ones which he almost forgot...after changing the other's clothes, haizaki transferred him to his room by carrying the other, bridal style. He gently placed the cyan haired male on the bed and sat at the double sized chair which is being separated by a mini coffee table. Haizaki stared at him from head to toe and there he can see the other's face sleeping peacefully. How pale white his skin is, pinky cheeks and red nose from the cold He made a bored face and he asked the cyan haired bluntly.

. "Just what are you doing in this hour? And being alone by your own? Just what the hell are you thinking? Tetsuya. "

He asked at the sleeping bluenette on his bed. Which didn't answer as expected. Haizaki just got up and let out a growl. Now sleep is invading him. But then he remembered that he hasn't taken a dinner yet.

"Seriously, I don't know what's happening anymore. First, I'm all wet from the rain. Second, I saw an uninvited ex-teammate and now sleeping on my bed. Third, I'm hungry. I wonder what's the fourth misfortune luck will come in Me." he questioned himself before stretching his arms. "I Guess I'll just take snacks and go to sleep."

"… Mh... Leave… don't…please. "

Haizaki's eyes went all round when he heard kuroko spoke to him (he taught so) .he looked closely if the other way awake but then…

"Sorry… please."

"Sleep talking huh? You got me there." The raven grinned as he ruffles kuroko's cyan colored hair.

"Don't… leave… please."

"Ok ok I won't! Geeze now I'm talking to a sleeping person. Good thing you're asleep or else I might hit you right away. Really,this is a big day isn't it? haizaki answered to the sleeping bluenette as he grabbed one pillow and placed it beside the walked out silently on the room and decided to take a sleep on the double sized sofa in the living room. Just as the minute he relaxed his body, deep sleep lured him right away. Both of them had a nice good nice sleep feeling the warmth of the room and tomorrow for sure,, things will happen.

***~*~*~*~*(SMWASL)*~*~*~*~***

Hi ! if you're one of the old readers of this or a new reader, you might be asking why I didn't update or why I made a new story with same plot- well here's the answers

I realized that the first entry of this story is not that quite arranged as it of misspelled words and unkown alien type grammars can be found in every sentences and some are not 's why I decided to re-write this.

Second is because,I lost my fanfiction account. (forgot the pass) .

That's why I would like to say thank you and I'm sorry for all of those who reads my fiction even if it was just a **easy-to-pick-up** story or has a boring plot.. well,, you know we need haikuro in the fandom right? ^_^ well I'm active again so..

_minna-san Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_


	2. RE:angels & noodles

9:30am (kuro)

***~*~*~*~*(SMWASL)*~*~*~*~***

The hot rays of the sun and the noise from the outside made kuroko woke up from his sleep .eyes slowly opening while sunrays reflected on his skin .he slowly got up when something like a handkerchief fell from his head. He grabbed it gently and squeezed it little tightly and some water drops fell, it means that last night it was fully drenched wet. He's vision is still little bit hazy but still he tried to sneak a peek on the window

Speaking of last night's event. He looked at his surroundings and, an unfamiliar room is what he saw. the bed he's lays right now is at the side of the window while on the upper right side a study table was 's also a mini coffee table and a brown colored couch .at the bottom side of the bed is a cabinet with a- poster of a girl who is on bikini suit? He looked away at the distracting poster and then take a glance at the t-shirt he is he knew why his body feels warm and lousy is because he's wearing a white large t-shirt. he took a flashback from last night's he remembered was last night he's trying to call someone from his phone but his phone suddenly went battery off, he's standing at one of the lamp post, heavy rains and then his vision snapped what he remember most is the touch of cold hands on his forehead._ The cold yet soft hands which touched his forehead._ And after that he didn't recall the other things happened after.

tried to go up from the bed but a sudden head ache hit him, a warning that to stay in the bed of whoever the owner is, well whoever that person helped him, sure he must thank him/her very much for taking care of him. He studied the surroundings and what he saw is a big poster of a girl wearing a very tight bikini, he quickly looked away from the disturbing poster and traveled his gaze to the surroundings. The room is pretty quite big good for two. Table and couch, drawer, book shelf stuffed with magazines and manga (too lazy to describe gomen) and an ecchi poster. Kuroko rested his back at the bed while glancing at the scenery outside from the window. The cyan haired raised his head for a great view and there he saw a small bakery below on his face (they're 2nd floor so-) and there's a bakery. From the bakery there were two costumers came out waving from the store. A child clinging on his father with a hint of happiness to his face. The father of the child took out a box which made the boy happier, where kuroko couldn't help but to also smile at the scene. He has a soft spot for a kid that's why. And then both of them left the bakery holding hands to each other. As the scene goes by he suddenly remembered his father before things changed.

"When will dad change, I wonder?"

From behind he could sense that there's someone beyond the room's walls. But choose to ignore it anyway. First because He's still numb to feel everything on his spot. Second is that, this was not his room that's why he's sure it's the owner of the room who's outside. But then the aura of 'that' person went closer and closer. kuroko pretended that he didn't notice him because he's still tired to greet people but when a sudden familiar voice greeted him, he quickly take a look and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Oi. Tetsuya."

"…haizaki-kun?"

***~*~*~*~*(SMWASL)*~*~*~*~***

9:30am (hai)

Haizaki woke up from his relaxing yet painful sleep. Relaxing because it a couch and painful because his body didn't sleep in a usual formal position. Back, neck, shoulders and so legs. More like fatigue. But he's somewhat used to it so he just stretched his body while giving out a growl. From the corner of his eyes he could see his door's room.

This reminded him of tetsuya being in there.

His quickly remained still his position and prepared himself for a morning grooming. Well if it was kise or anybody on the generation of the miracles he will just completely stand on their front with no manners. But it was tetsuya the subject in here. The person who at least, treated him normal. So he needs to groom himself a little and prepare food. Not to mention the cyan soul is sick and sure hungry right now. He prepared some instant noodles and a water to bring along to his room. 6 or 7 steps you're instantly on the room's door. But before he opened it he just simply takes a peek and there he saw that the cyan soul is already awake. Sitting on his bed while glancing on the window beside like an angel. A sudden loud and rapid thud rushed his veins going straight to his heart .which he found stupid. Why? Well how can it be, just by looking at other person make's your heartbeat goes fast? It was simply stupid. There's no common and scientific explanation about it. Not even the wisest man in the world could solve that strange feeling but, well? What does haizaki know? World is full of mysteries and shit. Well back to the story… good thing no need to knock on his own room because it would be awkward. But before entering, something which he almost forgot stricken at him.

"What will be his reaction if he saw me?"

Haizaki hesitated first. What should he do? Walk away? No. ignore him? How? Shoo him away? That would be rude. Pretend like he doesn't exist? Tetsuya doesn't look like he exists in the first place. He just gave out a sigh and followed the rhythm of the atmosphere.

'_I don't care anymore. Whether he would get upset or happy it doesn't matter. Just stand still and keep the pace. That's how it is." _He opened the door and gave his best polite greeting he could give.

"Oi, tetsuya."

"...haizaki-, kun?"

***~*~*~*~*(SMWASL)*~*~*~*~***

Kuroko was shocked and stunned at the same time seeing the person who helped him. For all of the people... How it could be...-

. _'How could it be haizaki-kun? How did he found me? Did he change already? …Or he's up to something?'_there are so many questions kuroko couldn't answer by his own.

"Oi don't be like you just saw a ghost or something. It's just me." haizaki retorted as he placed the noodles on the table and took a seat on the nearest sofa. Kuroko snapped from his mental questions and positioned himself facing haizaki who is looking at him lazily.

'_What should I say?' _the cyan soul asked himself calculating a right word.

"Thank you for taking care of me, haizaki-kun." And that, is the only thing he could say to haizaki.

"I though you're not going to speak but, well, anyway." The graysoul retorted while scratching his neck.

'_This is awkward.'_ Both of them thought to each other. A little point of silence evades them until a one of them spoke-

"How did you get here? /how did I get here?" –in union.

"..."

"What?! You don't know where you are?!"

"..Yes."

"Then how did you get in here?!"

"I ride a train but I forgot where I am going."

"Is that even possible?!"

"..?"

"Where's your phone?"

"... My phone?"

"You don't know where your phone is?!"

"...I guess I lost it."

Haizaki gave an I-can't-believe-it face expression before face palming him._ 'Talking to this person is not a good idea _'he thought to himself leaving a sigh while kuroko looked at haizaki with a questioning look.

The graysoul stood up and slowly moved to kuroko's front. Both of them facing, each other's eyes. The cyansoul gulped for a second as he looked directly on the other's narrowed lazy eyes looking at him. Not a good fact but _haizaki's eyes and his father's eyes were _somewhat same. When the graysoul (gomen but don't u think graysoul and cyansoul sounds cool?) raised his hand reaching for the latter. Kuroko shut his eyes waiting for something is sure. A punch, a slap or something which is more intimidating on those. But when haizaki's hands reached him instead of a slap, a childish poke hit his forehead.

"Ba-ka/ Stu-pid."

"...what?"

"I said you're stupid. S-tu-pid~" another 3 pokes right on his forehead hit him.

"I'm sorry."

"HN, it's already in there what can I do anyway?"

Kuroko stared at haizaki who has an annoyed look on his face.

The cyansoul stared for a while before looking down shadowing his eyes by his hair. Haizaki's right. He's stupid. he lost his phone, he doesn't know where he is, he became a drag not only to his family but also to the only person who lend him a helping hand. in D' other side there's haizaki who's silently peeping and looking away at the teal head on the same time, saw the other with a sad face which is unusual on his blank face (though it's always blank )._'I guess I spoke too much._' he said to himself mentally before living the room.

"Get rest; tell me if you need something..."

"Hmm..." kuroko just gave a nod.

"Ooh and one more thing. Don't dare to touch anything in place." haizaki said before closing the door.

..

..

..

"...and also eat that damn noodles already will you?! " haizaki retorted from the outside of the room. Kuroko just snapped at the sudden yell and looked at the noodles on the table, there are two of them. Still covered and hot.

"But you didn't eat yours too." he whispered to himself before grabbing one to eat.

***~*~*~*~*(SMWASL)*~*~*~*~***

Neeh?neh? pls visit my profile for a poll! Thanks \(^o^)/

_R&r_


	3. RE:R-18,bedheads & discussions

***~*~*~*~*(SMWASL)*~*~*~*~***

(Chapter 3))

Cyansoul got up from the bed after eating the cupped noodles haizaki gave to him earlier. At least his feeling a bit better than before .thanks to the noodles he thought. Kuroko silently opened the door and the cold atmosphere welcomed him, is kind of sad. _'The aircon must be on the max level.' _He guessed. As he takes a first step, Goosebumps piled up. He rubbed his left arm from the sudden chill. Kuroko traveled his eyes around studying the house of his ex-teammate. The walls are covered on color white; the floor is traditionally wooden made. He went to the right side of the hallway where there are two rooms. The kitchen is surely open while the bathroom has white walls and gray door with something hanging on it.

A little pine tree which is usually for car's air conditioner. He wondered why would haizaki hang a thing like that on the bathroom but ignored it anyways. He went to the kitchen and he couldn't believe on the untidy scenery on his eyes. One mountain of unwashed dishes at the side, overloaded trashcan, soda cans everywhere and, what's that a banana peeling? He was about to enter the kitchen area but he stepped something which gives him more chills. There's a spilled water right before his feet.

Kuroko left the kitchen still holding the cup of noodles. He went to the living room and, it's still the same. Porn magazines everywhere...-which makes his eyes twitch unnoticed-, soda cans everywhere. Scattered clothes, - '_wait those are my clothes!'-_, tangled game console and etc etc too many to mention things.

He couldn't describe what he saw. "Is this how haizaki-kun's house the way it should be?" he asked to himself. He checked his temperature and he know he's already feeling well. The cyansoul grabbed one of the R-18 magazines and looked at his surroundings before leaving a sigh. "I guess I need to do something while haizaki-kun is gone." he said before taking a step on the thing happened.

**(YAY LITTLE ERRORS ON THIS AREA ATLEAST I'M AWAKE WHEN I WRITED THIS! :"D )**

***~*~*~*~*(SMWASL)*~*~*~*~***

Haizaki went home from a grocery. On his left hand his handling 2 plastics full of food and stuffs and on the other is 2 plastic full of sodas and a new magazine. As he entered, he was about to say 'tadaima' but ended up being himself dropping everything whatever he carrying. He saw his living room super _clean and tidy._ His 'r-18 magazines' are well arranged on the table, the clothes from last night were gone, the soda cans were and gone table is shining bright -which is usually dusty-, the furniture's were cleaned. The graysoul thought his mom came for a cleaning visit, but no. his mom is on far away land which he forgot where, and then one and only person hit his mind. _'Must be tetsuya's doings.'_he shut his jaw dropped mouth and grinned. Haizaki was about to check the other furniture's when he heard a loud crash of a single plate from the kitchen and a sudden yelp. He rushed at the kitchen and he could see the cyansoul gathering the broken pieces of plate by his bare hands. He went to kuroko's place, sat down and picked up the pieces. And there the cyansoul was shocked at haizaki's sudden move which made himself cut his thumb.

"Tch, just what the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"Washing dishes."

"I know, right?"

"Then why are you asking?"

Veins popped out on haizaki's head -you know that red-cross thingy- on kuroko's accurate yet annoying straightforward answers. The graysoul moved his left hand and squeezed kuroko's left cheek.

"Are you trying to fool me hah? Tetsuya? "

"no- aw haizaki-kun that hurts." kuroko protested as he hold haizaki's arm trying to remove it from pinching his cheeks .but the more tries the more it hurts. Haizaki released his pinching and he's about to rummage the other's hair to get pissed he went shocked when he saw the other's hair.

"Ahh it hurts? Then how about your- what the hell tetsuya!"

Kuroko made a disapproval face when haizaki suddenly cursed at him before answering. "What?"

"Your hair! w-what -"

"Bedhead ?"

"Y-yeah, wait you call that bedhead?"

"..Umm."

"Go to the bathroom and fix that anti-gravity hair of yours!"

"But the dishes-"

"I'll do take care of this. Geeze you're so stubborn no wonder I can't hang out with you before."

Kuroko sighed before getting up and went to the bathroom to fix his so-called 'anti-gravity bedhead'. He entered the bathroom which is covered in light turquoise tiles while the walls are creamy white. kuroko wondered why haizaki's apartment has only one/two color combination_.' maybe it's because of the main owner's choice of color '_ he murmured to himself facing the mirror fixing himself_. 'No, you can even change the color of the house if you wanted to, but since it's haizaki-kun.'_

He guessed that he's just lazy to customize his apartment. He can't even clean it! As kuroko trying to fix the remaining bedhead, something caught his eye on the ceiling. A green like vine and with light yellow fruit displayed on that was not that noticeable but if you look at it closer you will see it clearly. The reason why kuroko is being serious to colors and the house setting is because he believes that a person's house represents its attitude. Well, the trash earlier also represents a person's behavior.

He looked out from the mirror as he finished fixing himself. He locked the bathroom's door shut before running his view at the whole ceiling which is filled with the same design. He glanced back at haizaki who is silently cursing the dishes. From his distance kuroko could see haizaki's full appearance. He did grow taller. His hair dyed raven black and a little bit tan on his body. _'I wonder what's haizaki-kun's feelings deep inside?'_ he though on himself. And then something like a hint came into kuroko's mind which made him smile before going back to the bathroom.

'_Maybe he's just tsundere just like midorima-kun.'_

_Meanwhile, without us knowing. there's a green carrot who suddenly dropped his lucky item which is a marble figurine of raccoon dog due to the sudden chill ran on his spine which happens often when there's someone thinking something ridiculous about him. Now his whole day is screwed. Good thing cancer's best companion for today is a Scorpio. _

***~*~*~*~*(SMWASL)*~*~*~*~***

Haizaki quickly finished the dishes immediately without a fail...

Ok I lied, I really did. He didn't finish the dishes quickly the way it has to be. He didn't finish it in time and still he must arrange the groceries good he just brought and put in on the fridge. Meanwhile, kuroko is on the living room looking for a magazine or anything he could read. Good thing cyansoul managed to found one. But not a magazine haizaki just brought because it has r-18 contents. He doesn't want to disgust his surname by lust anyway. Though, it was already messed up years ago. (U know what I mean,teikou days).

Right after he finished searching for something, he sat down while holding a book and started reading.

***~*~*~*~*(SMWASL)*~*~*~*~***

Meanwhile on the kitchen area, Haizaki didn't left the kitchen but instead he decided to

Prepare something they could eat. Suddenly, a question flocks on his head. '_Why am I preparing food for this brat again?'_ he asked to himself before opening the gas stove and filtered the copper which is filled with random vegetables and meat. He leaned on a wall with his arms crossed and his eyes staring on the stove's fire. Questions are starting build up one by one on him._ 'Why is he here? Why am I protecting him so much? Why am I caring for him, is it because of pity? Why am I being so soft to him? Could it be that,-'_he suddenly shook his head for thinking of something stupid._' no, that's not true he's just tetsuya .well; he's just him. Nothing important. And why am I feeling like this again? This is not like since when I became soft?!'_he's starting to get irritated on this pile of questions on his head until he noticed something cyan. Wait. Cyan hair? (Guys have u tried searching what's the color cyan?)

Yes, kuroko is staring right at him before asking. "haizaki-kun?" haizaki went startled at kuroko's sudden presence.

"What the hell! Tetsuya stop scaring people like that!"

"I'm sorry."

"What do you want?"

"You're cooking."

"Already hungry?"

"No, actually ... The soup you're making..," haizaki looked at the soup he prepared and, there's a lot of smoke on it which it looks like it was about to explode. Haizaki rushed straight to it and take out the pot out on the stove. Good thing the soup was not burned or else something might happen.

"I already turned it off, but the smoke don't go away that's why I approached you." kuroko said while turning his gaze onto something. _'Is he mad at me or something?'_ haizaki eyed him before commanding." prepare the plates ,let's eat already." and there kuroko prepare the plates ,spoons and chopsticks while haizaki is preparing for the meal -aww they look like a newly married couple if only they know!- and they started saying their 'itadakimasu' and started eating.

***~*~*~*~*(SMWASL)*~*~*~*~***

As they finished eating, kuroko asked haizaki if he could wash the dishes, the other just gave a 'yeah do whatever you want' answer and the Cyansoul started working on the kitchen.

Graysoul went to the living room and turned on the TV expecting for anything good to watch. well, all what he see is dumb novels about lovers in love, old married couples stealing each other's husbands and wives, dumb chicks flirting boys and ooh so dramatic shows that he just can't stand ,there are also some animes he could watch but all of them are just moeshits suited for a chuunibyou. He tried watching one anime which is the girl is a loner while the boy is a playboy who fell in love on the girl. He can't stand it so he just turned the TV off and started reading porn magazines he just brought.

Minutes later, kuroko who just finished washing, the sat beside haizaki,-not so close but not so far- .and grabbed the book he left on the coffee table before. An old manga which is filled with cherry blossom wallpaper and two lovey dovey PDA couples as a read the title which is "Shoujo love 1000& !" ((**LAUGHING HARD AT THE TITLE OH MYOHMY!**))

He opened it and started reading it, well he's not into romance genre but since this is the only book he could read he tried. Well this is a one's in a lifetime encounter anyway. And that's how their afternoon went in. One is simply busy on his porn magazines and one is busy reading a novel. You might think they're so tune in on what they are reading. But no, both of them are just using those books to cover the awkward atmosphere. Haizaki on his nonstop mentally questions, and kuroko on family problems and on how he will act onto haizaki.

..

10 minutes passed, no ones talking

20 minutes, no one's talking

30 minutes, kuroko got up to get 2 cups of water, he offered one to haizaki, the other simply accepts it but still no one's talking.

40 minutes... and haizaki bravely broke the wall of awkwardness - big applause everyone-

"Oi tetsuya, I'm wondering what you're doing last night, where are you going exactly."

"I- I don't know."

"Oi..."

".."

"Are you trying to act cool? Because you know you su-"

"I ran away."

And there haizaki's multiple questions were answered by just one single answer. And now it's filling up again. _'How? Why? Why did you do that? What happened?'_

"How? Why? Why did you do that? What happened?"

(A/n: I hate this part, but it has to)

"My father feels wrath at me, while I'm being such a drag to my if she don't show it face to face on me, but I know she feels shame on me being her son."

Haizaki bring down the magazine he was holding while kuroko is staring blankly at the manga he was reading a while ago w/ eyes shadowing by his hair and a lonely tone on his voice can be, he usually have a deadpan voice but in this one. Everything is completely different.

"ever since my mother and father went to another country for their business trip my grandma is the one who is taking care of me, till I started attending middle school, and now I'm on high school they came back just to train me by their will father wants me to transfer to another country for studying while my mother wants me to quit my sport and focus I declined it, even my grandmother doesn't want me to quit basketball and continue my study here in Japan . " kuroko paused for a moment before speaking. He's not quite good at long discussions though.

"And then my father and mother stopped asking me to live in America, since it was my grandmother's choice for me not to stop my studies. But when grandma went to province they suddenly started asking. I tried to explain why I don't want to transfer to America, mom listened to me and approved but still she wants me to.

Because of the sudden decision, my father doesn't want me on his territory (home). He usually put his anger on me. Every day he will see me, he's telling me that 'I won't have a good future' or sometimes 'you will bring our family down to slums!'." .kuroko's voice was now shaking and haizaki could hear the cyan soul keep his straight voice on not wanting to break down.

"and then the business mom and dad was handling went down, my father is blaming me for the business's breakdown while mom's trying me to feel guilty by saying 'just let what your son what he wants, he doesn't know what he's doing' .do they think I don't know? Of course I know! I can feel it! They don't have to-, that's why, .i, I, "and there kuroko broke .tears fell on his face and now he's clutching at the manga he was holding. Haizaki doesn't know how to hold this guy in this kind of situation. He can't even socialize on him before._' think haizaki! Think! '_Haizaki said to himself and then a not so smart word came out on his lips.

"Well. You know it's not your fault. You know?"

And then the other stopped crying and looked up into haizaki but haizaki looked away instantly not wanting to make an eye contact. Cause he has a bad habit of laughing at serious times.

"y-you're still a teenager-like me and... teenagers have a right to- to choose whatever they wanted to do! Yeah, that's right. y-you, e-even though you wanted to help them but still you can't, I-it's not a problem! Dammit you're still on high school they must not freaking push you!" haizaki suddenly blurted out due to embarrassment.

"Haizaki-kun,"

"a-and even though.. What's the deal if you don't want to quit your so called sport? And Since when basketball and madman business became rivals?!"

"And, and you're still a weak guy struggling on adolescence. You can help them when you're in college it's not your fault for you can't do anything...I know that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"thank you, haizaki-kun." kuroko smiled at haizaki while brushing his tears. Haizaki looked at him and felt comfort on the other's side.

For the first time on his life he encountered this scene. This is also too new to him that's why he can't handle it for long time and changed the atmosphere by changing the topic.

"By the way...where will you stay then, "

"I guess-"

"You can stay in here if you want." haizaki answered half absentmindedly and half alert.

"Hah?"

"I said you can stay .in here if you want. since you're not familiar on this place."

"...thank you so much, haizaki-kun." stand up from his seat and bowed 30 degrees in front of haizaki. (a real Japanese do this. They sometimes do It 90)

"HN, yeah. Fine."Haizaki answered while looking then kuroko sat up grabbing the previous Shoujo manga he just murdered by clutching it... -Poor manga-

"Haizaki-kun, i just noticed something."

"Nn? What?"

"Haizaki-kun changed."

"Tch...Shut up!" haizaki grabbed a mini pillow on his side -well I don't know where it came from- And smacked it on kuroko's face. While the other laughs silently behind the manga book he used as cover. And there everything started .

-fin

***~*~*~*~*(SMWASL)*~*~*~*~***

AW YEAH I ALREADY FINISHED THIS SHIT!

By the way.. let's all ship reoga (reo x hyuuga) ..they're already cannon like hanakiyo where they're cannon for their eyebrows.


End file.
